Tell No Secrets
Tell No Secrets 'is the first episode of the first season of ''Glee Gossip and Dreams. This episode is written by Magnificent814. It was aired on June 30, 2018. The first blog post on Kisses and Secrets shocks the schools since it was about one of their own. Not everyone was expecting a huge secret to be revealed at the beginning of the school year. Synopsis Julia watches from distance as the funeral proceeds in front of her. She didn't want to be close to the funeral due to her not working on this undercover job with her former partner after deciding to go to school. "So, you did show up. I'm sorry about losing Jay. I know you guys have been close even after your break up." Julia turns around to find Daniel Jameson. She smiles and goes up next to him. She respond, "I got a call from Jay's new boss saying that he died, so I had to come. I can't believe he is actually is dead. I wish I was there to help." Daniel nods, "To make it better, I was called also. I was shocked, because Jay has never been so careless or not careful on a mission before. Someone from his work must've spit out his identity. I have never liked White Oak's police department." Julia and stands and watches as Jay's family and rest of Jay's friends proceed out. Julia feels a dig in her pocket of either a text or a blog post. She looks at her phone. Kisses and Secrets misses all of you, I hope your summer was great, especially for those who worked all summer. A little birdie told me something that everyone should know, there are two cops at two different schools. I wonder who they are. No Telling what who they could be. Kisses Julia was shocked to see this and shows Austin. Austin asks, "Do you know who this person could be?" Julia just shakes her head and they continue to stay in silence after their short conversation. ---- First day back after a long weekend, Julia walks into the school with her friends Annabel and Haley. They were talking about the recent blog post that was posted. Annabel whispers, "Who has the audacity of telling such a huge secret like that to Kisses and Secrets? Like if I know a secret that big, I would have not shared it with them." Julia whispererly asks, "Who would you tell?" Annabel laughs, "I won't tell anyone. I bet the person who did tell has a grudge against one of the two people who are cops." Julia just shakes her head and heads to her first hour with Haley. Annabel heads to the gym. ---- Julia walks around the school and everyone was talking about the blog post that was posted. Julia was the only one who wasn't talking about. At the moment she was looking for her twin brother Wyatt and her younger brother Evan. They were only two who knew about her secret. She turns the corner to find her two brothers waiting for in the spot she told them to wait. Wyatt asks, "I'm guessing this is about the blog post?" Julia expresses, "Yes, due to the threat of covers being blown we cannot mention it to any of our friends about this secret. I was with Daniel when it was posted." Evan asks, "Who's Daniel?" Julia rolls her eyes, "He was part of the group of detectives that I worked with before being transferred to Durham Police Department. He was Austin's second hand man." Evan gasps, "As in Austin Becker, our former guardian from many years ago. Does he even remember us?" Julia shakes her head, "No, he doesn't even remember because he didn't recognize me when I was first brought into the group. Not everyone knows about my past or my job. I can't let Divas or the Hustlers know that I'm a detective. I promise Jay I won't let anyone know. Promise you won't say anything to anyone." The brothers nodded and they all headed off to the respective classes. They will see each other later for show choir. ---- "Welcome back guys. This week's theme is Secrets. I know everyone doesn't want to share their secrets about their past life or currently, but you guys can share snip its of the secret. Hawthorne's trio wanted to start off this week with the song Secrets by One Republic." announced by Blake Holt. Julia starts off singing Secrets while both of her brothers started playing the drums and the guitar. During the performance a young man walks through the doors and sits down next to Jasper and Blair. After the song was over, Julia spots the guy and he moves his head to side and Julia got the message to go outside. Julia hugs the man once they get outside, "Hey Archer. What are you doing here?" Archer smiles, "Why can't I visit one of my old teammates? I'm here to check up on you, because I saw the post about the cops being at school." Julia warmly says, "Thank you. I'm guessing you heard about Jay." Archer nods, "Yeah, ---- Meanwhile, everyone was dicussing what they were doing for their performance later on that week. Blair asks her sister, "Should we do Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson for our performance? Not everyone knows about our dad leaving although years ago." Haley nods, "Yeah, we can somewhat tell everyone about dad. Only people who know the real meaning of the song will figure it out." Cast This is only the guest characters or recurring characters. Recurring Characters *Elias Koteas as Daniel Jameson *Jason Beghe as Austin Becker (mentioned) *Jon Seda as Archer Kennedy Songs Secrets Key *'''Revealed *Still Hidden *''Only Few know'' *'Kisses and Secrets Annouced Online' Mentioned *'Two People are Cops' *''Julia and Archers are cops'' *''Julia's ex-boyfriend is dead/he was a cop'' *Haley and Blair's dad abounded them when they were younger. Trivia *Most of the screencaptures are from Screencapped *This week theme was Secrets Category:Season One